Bound To You
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR 3x24** - The aftermath. Songfic because I love them, not a typical Finale fic but I hope you'll read and enjoy it anyway. One-shot.


**AN: HI FOLKS. Sorry that I haven't updated my multi-chap just yet, but when I get an idea in my head like this, I just have to get it out. This is yet another fic that stemmed from the season finale, so SPOILER ALERT. But it's strictly a one-shot only. Italics means flashbacks... but the lyrics to the song that I used are also in italics - I'm hoping you can differentiate.**

**It's a bit different to a lot of my other stories, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**IBYL  
>xo<strong>

It had been almost three months since Detective Kate Beckett was shot by a sniper. Three months since Richard Castle had whispered three very important words to her. Three months since she emerged from surgery. Three months since Castle sat at her bedside, keeping what Josh deemed to be a 'barbaric' vigil. Three months since the ensuing fight between Beckett and Josh and three months since they broke up. Three months since Beckett and Castle became Kate and Rick, but it was very much about baby steps - their conversation at the hospital immediately after the admittedly loud Beckett and Josh bust-up was proof enough.

"_I'm guessing you heard that, right?" Kate sighed, punctuating her question with a self-deprecating chuckle._

"_Yeah, I did. It wasn't hard to miss, especially since I was only sitting just outside the door." He smiled sheepishly._

"_Why were you just outside?" She asked gently, surprise in her eyes._

"_I just…" Castle stumbled over his words slightly. "He just looked so angry, and even though you could usually defend yourself with your eyes closed, you're in a hospital bed. And I really didn't think he'd do anything that stupid but the writer in me always goes to the worst situation and…" he trailed off and Beckett jumped at the chance._

"_It's better to be safe than sorry." He nodded his affirmation, and she smiled. "Thanks, Castle. That's really sweet. Kind of demented, but sweet all the same." Beckett patted one side of her bed and shifted over slightly, grimacing a little as she moved. Castle smiled at the invitation and perched on the edge of her bed, taking her hand gently._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, and she smiled lightly._

"_Obviously I've been better, but it was a long time coming. I should be sad, but I'm actually kind of relieved." She said, before squeezing his hand and continuing. "I heard you, you know. I don't remember a lot about the past few days, but I remember what you said. What you said to me." Rick visibly paled, diverting his gaze from hers._

"_I… uh…" he paused and Kate smiled._

"_Rick." He looked up when he heard his first name fall from her lips. "I love you too." She smiled, her first real smile in days, and he beamed in response – but he could see that there was something she wasn't saying._

"_Kate. Tell me what you're thinking."_

"_I love you, Rick. And I do want to be with you. But first, I need you to be my friend again. I need Castle back before I move on with Rick." He nodded, but his face still showed some confusion. "Just hang out with me, and be there for me, and in a few months when I'm a bit more put together we'll dive in together. Can you wait for me?" She knew she sounded desperate, but she was. She watched as the thoughts formed in his brain, until he nodded.  
>"Kate." He smiled as her name passed his lips. "Always."<em>

_And with that, she knew – he was it for her. She just needed some time to make sure that she was it for him, too._

Three months since that fateful conversation. Three months of movie nights, takeout at the loft or at Kate's apartment. Three months spent together, learning every little nuance that they didn't already know about each other. Three blissful months of friendship and fun with the lingering promise of something more, but minus the pressure.

Kate was ready. She knew she was. But she wasn't just going to tell Rick. She'd watched a few movies with Lanie a couple of nights ago, and she was rather taken with a song she'd heard in a musical called _Burlesque._ It wasn't usually something she'd watch but Lanie was desperate. Christina's character belted out a beautiful ballad, and she listened closely to the lyrics, making a mental note to look up the chords. When she did, she smiled to herself. She'd just figured out how she was going to tell Rick – which is why she was standing at the door to his loft, holding her guitar case. He opened the door and smiled brightly. She watched as his eyes flitted down to the case she was holding, before holding out his hand and taking it from her. Surprisingly, he didn't question its appearance at his house – he just placed it in the foyer and ushered her into the kitchen, where dinner was waiting.

An hour later, both Rick and Kate were sated and comfortable on the living room couch, debating over what movie to watch. When Kate turned down Rick's fifth suggestion for a movie, he looked up, exasperated.

"Well, you pick the movie then!" He huffed, and Kate laughed, before he continued. "Unless you want to tell me why you brought your guitar?" He raised an eyebrow in Kate's direction and she grinned.

"How about I just show you?" She asked, and he coughed in surprise as she rose from the couch and headed for the foyer to collect her guitar. On her way, she took a deep breath. This was it. She returned to the lounge where Rick was waiting. She pulled her guitar onto her lap and smiled. "I only learnt this yesterday so if I screw it up, be nice." He chuckled but silenced himself as she played the first chord, and her soulful voice rang out across the room.

_Sweet love, sweet love  
>Trapped in your love<br>I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
>My heart and I were buried in dust<br>Free me, free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_  
><em>If you walk away I will suffer tonight<em>

_I found a man I can trust_  
><em>And boy, I believe in us<em>  
><em>I am terrified to love for the first time<em>  
><em>Can you see that I'm bound in chains<em>  
><em>I finally found my way<em>  
><em>I am bound to you<em>  
><em>I am bound to you<em>

A bolt of recognition hit Rick's face and Kate had to work hard to suppress a grin so that she could finish the song.

_So much, so young  
>I've faced on my own<br>Walls I built up became my home  
>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us<br>Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_  
><em>And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart<em>

_I found a man I can trust_  
><em>And boy, I believe in us<em>  
><em>I am terrified to love for the first time<em>  
><em>Can't you see that I'm bound in chains<em>  
><em>I finally found my way<em>  
><em>I am bound to you<em>  
><em>I am bound to<em>

_Suddenly the moment's here_  
><em>I embrace my fears<em>  
><em>All that I have been carrying all these years<em>  
><em>Do I risk it all<em>  
><em>Come this far just to fall, fall<em>

_Oh, I can trust_  
><em>And boy, I believe in us<em>  
><em>I am terrified to love for the first time<em>  
><em>Can you see that I'm bound in chains<em>  
><em>And finally found my way<em>  
><em>I am bound to you<em>

_I am,_  
><em>Ooh, I am<em>  
><em>I'm bound to you<em>

Kate took a deep breath as she played the last few chords. She put her guitar down and looked at a shell-shocked Rick. Instead of waiting for him to speak, she once again let her actions show, pulling him toward her and kissing him softly. His arms wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her closer.

"You're ready?" He breathed as they broke apart, and she smiled.

"I am. I'm sorry I made you wait, Rick. But I wanted to make sure that I knew exactly who I was before I became a part of something new."

"You needed time to be Kate before you became part of Kate and Rick. I got it." He smiled, kissing her again.

"Kate and Rick. That sounds nice." She murmured blissfully, and he laughed.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"For what?" Kate replied, puzzled.

"Trusting me. Being honest with me. Talking to me about exactly what bothers you. Singing for me. Letting me be your friend while you figured all this out… this list is basically endless, Kate." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her once again, finding it difficult to stay away.

"Thank you for believing in me, and for choosing me." Kate said, before curling up in Rick's embrace.

"Always."

XXX

It had been two years since that night – the night that Kate sung, and finally let herself enjoy what was hers all along – Richard Castle's love. Two years since Alexis squealed with delight at the news. Two years since Martha knowingly muttered "I told you so" before pulling both Rick and Kate into a bone-crushing hug. Two years since Kate casually broke the news to Lanie, and two years since everyone else in the precinct found out after Lanie came up to the bull-pen to squeal her excitement in person.

It had been a year and a half since the press found out. Kate was pleased that they'd managed to keep it quiet for so long, but a stolen kiss after a particularly difficult case blew their story wide open in the papers. After they were followed one night after a dinner date together, Kate had had enough. She stood there, in front of a congregation of about 20 paparazzo, and told them that they had exactly 10 minutes to ask questions. She answered each of the more reasonable questions truthfully, before linking her arm in Rick's and walking towards the loft. They were not followed home that night, and were rarely followed after that, much to Kate and Rick's pleasure.

It had been a year and a half since Kate realised that she had no need to keep returning to her apartment – everything she loved had gradually migrated to the loft. She signed over her lease, moved her stuff, and suddenly they were living together.

It had been one year since Kate had woken up one morning to Rick staring at her as she slept. She recalled the conversation vividly.

"_Why do you insist on watching me sleep?" She asked, stretching._

"_Because you look so gorgeous, I just can't stop myself." Rick said with a smile._

"_Babe, I've literally just woken up. Lay off on the compliments, I can't process them just yet." Kate turned to face the man she loved._

"_How are you at processing questions at this early hour?" He asked, and she smiled._

"_I guess I can handle a question. Shoot." She said, and he pulled a small velvet box from behind his back and flipped it open._

"_Marry me?" He asked, and she blinked back tears._

"_Yes, Rick. Of course I'll marry you." She smiled, and the tears began to fall. He grinned and slid the ring onto her left hand before pulling her close and kissing her deeply._

"_I love you, Katherine Beckett."_

"_And I love you, Richard Castle." She smiled, wiping away her tears and really looking at the ring for the first time. "And your taste in jewellery. It's beautiful, Rick." She smiled, and kissed him softly._

"_Not as beautiful as you." He smiled back, as they lay in each other's arms, relishing in being together._

It had been two months since they exchanged their vows in front of their close friends and family. Although they had entertained the idea of travelling to the Hamptons, but in the end they decided on a small ceremony on a rooftop garden right in the middle of Manhattan – they were city folk, after all. The press had blissfully been kept away, and the day was utterly perfect. The pair wrote their own vows, Rick's beautiful words causing tears to pool in her eyes. He later declared that making her cry during the vows was merely payback for her making him cry when she appeared at the end of the aisle in a stunning white dress, looking the picture of perfection.

Two months since Rick had begun introducing her to every single person they met with the line: "This is my wife, Kate." And Kate always tried to be annoyed with him, but the pride and love behind the statement melted her heart each and every time – and she'd even caught herself saying "This is my husband, Rick", much to his delight.

Two days since Kate woke up feeling rather ill, and Rick gladly held her hair back as she lost the contents of her stomach. Being the stubborn woman she was, she went to work anyway. Almost two hours later, she rang Rick, telling him to meet her at home. 20 minutes later, Rick had greeted her at the door, and she pulled a pharmacy bag out of her purse. Another 3 minutes later, they had the answer to her sickness.

"I'm going to be a dad again!" Rick yelled, and Kate burst into tears, before kissing her husband passionately.

In the space of two and a half years, Kate became part of something new. She went from Detective Kate Beckett, to Kate, to one half of Kate and Rick, to Mrs Katherine Castle, to an excited soon-to-be Mom. She was bound to the life she led, the life she created. And it was perfect.

**Review? Totally sappy, I know. But thanks for reading!**


End file.
